


Hot As Hale

by AmAnythingButDead



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmAnythingButDead/pseuds/AmAnythingButDead
Summary: 放飛腦洞：假如Kal-El乘坐的飛船墜落在Hale的領地。時間線你會發現不太能對得上；想到哪寫哪；OOC，搞笑向，黑化有，時序混亂，不要認真。
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 2





	Hot As Hale

**Author's Note:**

> 隨緣居首發：2016-10-02；內文有修改。
> 
> 看到湯上有人將Tyler演的Superman wink那幕和Stiles的圖放在一起，腦洞就這樣冒出來。

【一】

在某個宇宙裏，因為進入地球的角度不同，那些本來數量不少的各色氪石，在大氣層間幾乎燃燒殆盡，飛船的著陸點亦因而改變——多虧某棵被砍掉的樹發揮餘熱，Beacon Hills自然保護區的森林，才沒有因為隕石的到來而發生火災。

Hale狼群很快趕到現場；不久後，Talia單手抱住與她同樣赤裸的黑髮小男孩離開，她的伴侶Tyler和弟弟Peter則是跟在後頭，努力地在不傷害樹木的前提下，將外星飛船徒手運回Hale宅；其他人則留下來，搜集墜落附近的隕石碎片。

第二天，Derek多了個雙胞胎兄弟，Clark。

【二】

「但他的名字裏連一個e都沒有。」小狼人看著外表和自己一模一樣的新兄弟；Clark回以一個燦爛的笑容，露出（整個Hale狼群裏只有Derek才有的）兔仔牙。

旁觀的Laura生平第一次體會到雙倍狗狗眼加兔仔牙笑容的威力。

「我將來可是要當Alpha的！」Laura心想，同時努力忍住把私藏的糖果翻出來通通塞過去的衝動。

*

「所以我的名字裏是有E的。」

「那你想改回原來的名字Kal-El嗎？」

「⋯⋯不。」

【三】

平靜的夜晚被驚叫聲與燒焦味打破：Derek的電腦螢幕和背後的牆壁被燒穿。

用力緊閉雙眼的Clark滿臉通紅地坐在Derek旁邊，後者同樣尷尬地向Talia解釋為什麼他的房間需要重新裝修。

後來Clark發現熱視線用來烤肉非常方便。

【四】

「Derek！」小Stiles尖叫著衝向對方；儘管旁邊站著的Clark不止樣貌，連衣服都和Derek的一樣，男孩沒有撲錯人。

Laura認為那是她最好賺的保姆費，因為Derek非常樂意和Stiles一起玩，而她根本不用費心看顧他們。

第二天來Hale宅接兒子的Sheriff Stilinski，不意外地發現Clark跟上Stiles跳躍的思維，熱烈討論著各種話題，而Derek如常地坐在Stiles的身邊，安靜地翻閱著書。

【五】

Laura對於弟弟們不擅長撒謊——Derek尤甚——的性格表示擔憂。

她的兩個弟弟要麼被獵人殺死，要麼被政府捉去解剖，早就知道Clark是外星人還偷偷用過飛船外殻磨爪的準Alpha，今天感覺頭髮又白了好幾根。

【六】

Clark是跳級的天才兒童，而今年才十二歲的他離鎮去上大學了。

獨自坐在弟弟的床上，Derek安靜地翻閱課本。

【七】

「至少你沒有內褲外穿。」見過氪星人傳統服飾的Derek對Clark說；後者翻了記白眼。

「閉嘴sourwolf。」 Clark表示他絕對沒有用超級聽覺聽八卦，他只是擔心他的家人而已。

【八】

「我早就知道你們幾都是狼人，」Stiles對剛確定關係不久的男朋友說：「而且你弟弟真的只靠眼鏡作偽裝嗎？」

Derek張嘴想要解釋，但對方笑著打斷了他：「好吧，我知道Jor肯定還做了些什麼。」

Derek沒想過他需要擔心Stiles和那個人工智能之間的跨種族友誼，但現在他需要了。

【九】

儘管有點意外Derek沒有在學校裏，Kate笑容不變地向對方開了數槍，直至對方沒有如她預期中般倒地掙扎，而是低頭看著多了好幾個彈孔的衣服。

她聽到對方困擾地說：「糟了，這件是Stiles借給Derek的。」

多年經驗讓Kate快速更換彈匣，準備再次向對方開槍，但下一瞬間，她的手腕被折斷，而她的目標之一手上多了把手槍。

劇痛中Kate看到Hale的頭狼從樹後走出來，用鮮紅的雙眼俯視著痛苦跪倒在地上的她。

Talia表情冷酷而語氣溫和地對Clark說：「我的孩子，把槍收起來然後回家去，Cora有點被嚇到了。」

Peter和Tyler站在他們的Alpha身後，兩人都已經變成beta形態。

走遠的Clark能清晰地聽到Kate的劇痛嚎叫，手中的槍如同橡皮泥般被他輕易掐成一團，然後被塞進褲袋裏。

【十】

Clark其實不太在意他駕照上寫著的生日日期，並非他真正的出生日期，因為與你慶祝生日的人們，才是令生日富有意義的原因。

——以及Remus叔叔只在狼群成員生日時才會烤的 **生日蛋糕** 。

當年第一次嘗到 **生日蛋糕** 的小Stiles足足愣住了一秒半，然後用他那雙像小鹿的大眼睛看向青少年Derek。

不久後，Derek鮮為人知的技能又新增了一項：烘焙，主要是各類蛋糕。

【十一】

就算是不熟悉Clark和Derek Hale的人，都不會將他們錯認為對方。

主要是因為鬍子的關係。

而因爲Clark的另一份工作，他們都戴著黑色粗框眼鏡。

主要是因爲Stiles的 ~~喜好~~ 提議。

Cora表示：噁。

【十二】

Cora，Hale Pack最年幼的孩子，決定要討厭Stiles。

——Derek將他的生日蛋糕分了半塊給他， _Remus叔叔烤的 **生日蛋糕**_ ，半塊耶！

Clark趕在Cora向Stiles亮爪之前，將自己未吃過的另一塊 **生日蛋糕** 推給她。

而Derek正忙著請求Remus叔叔教導他烘培。

*

Cora，Hale Pack第三年幼的孩子，決定要討厭Stiles。

半夜三更 ~~逃避現實~~ 刷IG看到Stiles發的那盤紙杯蛋糕，趕畢業論文了好幾天，所以最近幾天都在吃外賣的Cora，差點沒哭出來。

然後，她聽到輕敲玻璃窗的聲音。

Cora從手機上抬起頭：在夜色之中，她仍然能夠看到穿著超人制服的Clark，以及聞到那出自Derek之手的瑪德蓮蛋糕的香氣，即便是放置在普通的棕色紙袋裏。

從癱坐在電腦椅上苦戰論文，到打開窗戶拿過紙袋享受人間美味，Cora突破了自我，需時不過一秒零零三。

【十三】 （靈感是Stiles當年脫口而出的那句，你懂的( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ） 

Clark好奇為什麼Stiles的上學專用背囊裏，自他升上高中後，總放著三小瓶的酒精搓手液、潤手霜和潤滑劑，於是他在玩真心話大冒險的時候，直接問Stiles原因。 

Clark奇怪於Stiles臉上突然出現的尷尬神情，而第一次參加Hale家聚會——同時也是他們正在玩這遊戲的原因——的Scott突然也露出一副恍然大悟的表情。 

「所以你才能夠在學校裏——」 

Stiles一面羞憤地飛撲過去捂住好友的嘴巴，以簡單而直接的方法打斷了對方的話。 

至於Derek，他已經放棄阻止家人們舉起手機攝錄的行為了。 

【十四】 

與其他非人家族一樣，Hale家的家庭性教育內容和人類的版本有挺多的差異，而且會更加強調安全性行為的重要性。

——因為對非人種族來說，本來沒有相應器官也不代表不能懷孕。 

只是在聽到雄性狼人也能懷孕，卻因沒有產道而只能剖腹產子時，小Clark和小Derek同步瞬間面色蒼白地雙手捂住肚子，腦海浮現一隻異形破肚而出的血腥場面。 

沒錯，Hale家昨晚電影之夜播的是1979年Alien。 

【十五】It’s (almost) Christmas! 

「他不是真的啦，真的聖誕老人不是白人啦！」彼時，小Stiles一本正經地指著商場的聖誕老人大聲說道，而旁邊的小Scott一面心碎，彷如一隻被踢了好幾腳的幼犬。 

「但他是候補的聖誕老人喔，」發現自己好像破壞了好友夢想的小Stiles慌忙地補充，同時在身後比出交叉手指的手勢：「助手一樣，也會幫忙派聖誕禮物喔！」

「嘩喔！」小Scott用著崇拜的目光看向笑咪咪的聖誕老人；而小Stiles偷偷鬆了口氣，然後忍不住對著旁邊的媽咪做了個鬼臉。

目睹全程的Claudia終於忍不住大笑出聲。


End file.
